WM/Treks/Log 0-0
Narrator: A group of potential delvers is traveling from Beranth to Polisberg, where they plan to make their fortune. Narrator: Currently, they are walking on a cobbled road, through a forested but patrolled part of Beranth province. GM: Chatter amongst yourselves. GM: Then make a Perception roll at -5 (generic Perception or Observation), and then a Vision roll at -7. Kopfen: "we should find a healer to join us" Marik: *grunt* ** Firefly orbits the group phrenetically. "It's gonna be great getting back to Polisberg. You guy's are gonna love it. Lovely town." ** Kopfen: 3d6.skill(10,-5) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (5) or less Failure! by 6 perception 36d.skill(13,-7) => 36d.skill(13,-7) Firefly: (( Observation is at -5? )) Firefly: (( never mind, don't have it! )) Kopfen: 3d6.skill(13,-7) => 1,6,4 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 vision Marik: Observation: 3d6.skill(15,-5) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 and Vision: 3d6.skill(14,+2-7) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Firefly: Perception! 3d6.skill(12,-5) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (7) or less Failure! by 4 Vision! 3d6.skill(12,-7) => 4,6,5 = 15 vs (5) or less Critical Failure! by 10 B556 Marik: ((That was 'Observation without my bonus for acute vision, then vision-based Per at -7.)) ** Marik stops moving. "Shut up, both of you." He sniffs the air. "There's something ahead of us." He draws his bow and melts into the trees. ** Marik: Stealth: 3d6.skill(19,-5) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 ** Kopfen gets his polearm and shield ready ** Narrator: A dirty man in filthy clothes, carrying an axe and buckler, steps out of the road ahead of of you as Marik hides. Bandits: "Your money or your life, freak!" Marik: ((Stealth is half move?)) GM: No, you just start hidden, in line of sight/behind your target. Marik: Right. Marik: He's declared himself to be a bandit! Firefly: "I'll have you know, giant, that I am a Master of the Little Wizard's School of Evocation and I am fully equipped to protect myself from miscreants of any size!" Kopfen: "hyu gotta be nuts little man" Marik: I aim. Bandits: "Fine, off your corpse it is! Attack!" Kopfen: (( can I move as I say that? )) GM: Beltarne, the bandit is about 10 yards SW of you. GM: No, Kopfen. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 26 Falcon) Marik: I pin his foot to the ground and step out of hiding. Marik: No light penalty, -4 range, -4 foot, +3 acc, +2 aim? GM: Sounds good. Marik: Shoot him in the foot: 3d6.skill(20,+3+2-4-4) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (17) or less Success! by 8 GM: Damage? Marik: 1d6+6 => 4,6 = (10) imp, injury mod x1 because it's a limb/extremity. Narrator: An arrow flies into the bandit's foot and he falls over, screaming in pain. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Falcon (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Marik: "Perhaps you would like to reconsider your course of action." Marik: ### GM: (could someone who isn't me email Nate the screenshot? I've got enough to deal with) Firefly: yyar. Marik: ((Got it)) Firefly: ty Narrator: A pair of falcons fly from the trees and descend on Beltarne. Falcons: Twin fly-by wrap-around attacks! 3d6.skill(9) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 3d6.skill(9) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (9) or less Critical Success! B556 Firefly: "No, bad birdies! Shoo shoo!" GM: Does Beltarne have luck? Marik: ((Sent!)) Beltarne: n Beltarne: no GM: 3d6.crit_hit() => 3,5,2 = 10 The blow inflicts normal damage. B556 Falcons: Claws his back for 1d6 => 1 = (1) damage! Falcons: Well. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Firefly) Beltarne: step back and swing at bird? Beltarne: they in CC I assume? GM: Yes, sure. GM: And behind you, but you can step away from them. Marik: ((Want to throw me control of the token, Mark?)) Beltarne: 3d6.skill(18,0) GM: They're NW and N of you. GM: Kevin has it. Beltarne: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 6,3,2 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 Marik: ((I think that accomplishes the goal.)) Beltarne: hah GM: The birds are SM-2 for attacks, and put your die rolls... GM: right. Beltarne: got it GM: Beltarne is facing the wrong way. Falcons: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 Beltarne: bah Beltarne: \! 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Firefly (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: *** Firefly: "Don't hurt them too bad, Beltarne! They're just bird brained!" Beltarne: Aye, they'll be brained alright! Firefly: Firefly backs up and begins to cast Shape Air to sweep the poor birdies back. Marik: ((Lenia's poor horse. ;_;)) Beltarne: ((I dinnae know what ye're talkin about! I see no hole!)) GM: Firefly - movement and spellcasting? Firefly: Does Shape Air get halved? Firefly: Or is it full cost because no crushing? GM: For casting cost? Sure, why not. Firefly: OK, "4" energy point cast, for 2d knockback, aiming to blow the birds up and away. GM: You can only get 1 of them. I think. GM: At a time, anyway. Firefly: Shape Air (18) 3d6.skill(18,-3) => 1,6,3 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 for 4/2 => 2 FP Firefly: I'll start with #1 then. Marik: ((Nate: Have sent you useful reference tables.)) Beltarne: ((Noted, TYVM)) GM: Alright... 10 yards, right? Firefly: 5x the energy, so 20 yards (energy cost halved) GM: There. Roll damage for the falcon and Beltarne. Firefly: Want me to make up a template so we can rotate it? GM: Maybe. Beltarne: ((Ah, it's nice to start a tradition of friendly fire early)) Firefly: (( It's just knockback :D )) Marik: ((2d knockback-only isn't friendly fire.)) Firefly: (( What resolution are you mapping at? )) Beltarne: ((It's friendlier fire)) Marik: ((Wait until I'm putting 1d+6 bodkin arrows into your vitals.)) GM: 61/hex I think. Beltarne: ((Joy)) GM: Yep. Marik: Damage roll first? Marik: then template? GM: PLEASE? Firefly: 2d6 => 2,2 = (4) Firefly: Sorry. Falcons: DX roll to stay flying 3d6.skill(13) => 1,5,6 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Mastiff) Wolfgang: swat down a bird DA -2/-1 3d6.skill(18,-2-2) => 6,6,6 = 18 vs (14) or less Critical Failure! B556 with a 1H swing of the polearm Wolfgang: wow Wolfgang: luck Wolfgang: swat down a bird DA -2/-1 3d6.skill(18,-2-2) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 with a 1H swing of the polearm Wolfgang: swat down a bird DA -2/-1 3d6.skill(18,-2-2) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 with a 1H swing of the polearm GM: Isn't your Polearm skill 16? Falcons: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9,-1) => 3,2,2 = 7 vs (8) or less Success! by 1 Wolfgang: uses axe skill 1H Beltarne: ((weird)) Marik: ((What are you using?)) Wolfgang: (( dueling bill with pick mod )) Wolfgang: (( rules in MA for 1H use of 2H weapons )) GM: So that leaves you unready, since ST16 is less than 2x the ST9 of a dueling bill. Wolfgang: yup GM: okay! GM: The bird dodges. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mastiff (on deck: 22 Bandit) Beltarne: ((Stupid bird)) Narrator: A pack of mastiffs come howling out of the woods! Beltarne: ((I bet they're on our side!)) ** Marik sighs. "Dogs. Always dogs." ** Dogs: 2 of them attempt to move & slam Marik! 3d6.skill(14) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (14) or less Critical Failure! B556 3d6.skill(14) => 4,6,1 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Dogs: 3d6.crit_unarm() => 4,3,2 = 9 You lose your balance; you can do nothing else (not even free actions) until next turn, and all defenses -2 until next turn. B557 Marik: Looks like the one that hit came in from the flank? Dogs: 2 of them attempt to move & slam Firefly 3d6.skill(14,-6) => 6,5,3 = 14 vs (8) or less Failure! by 6 3d6.skill(14,-6) => 3,4,2 = 9 vs (8) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: Retreat and feverish dodge: 3d6.skill(10,-2+3-2+2) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 Marik: (-2 encumbrance, +3 retreat, -2 flank, +2 feverish, if I got that right.) GM: Looks good. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Bandit (on deck: 28 Marik) Marik: "Call off your animals, human. I do not want to be forced to kill them. Or you." Bandits: Hidden bandit with a crossbow shoots Wolfgang in the vitals. 3d6.skill(14,4+6-4-3-3) => 5,3,5 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Bandits: Damage is 1d6+3 => 2,3 = (5) Bandits: Doh! Bandits: Then he drops the crossbow. Beltarne: "This is the problem with trees. Always got angry people hidin' in them." Bandits: The other hidden bandit (on the north side) throws something between Beltarne and Wolfgang! 3d6.skill(14,1+6-4+4-2) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (19) or less Success! by 10 Narrator: A small glass vial arcs to the cobblestone, then explodes into a stinking cloud. Firefly: Retreating Dodge? Beltarne: DItto Wolfgang: (( ut oh! )) GM: Can you do that against explosions? Marik: You can dodge and drop. Marik: With a retreat. Marik: But 'drop' is required. GM: I'll let peole who are flying do the Dodge and Fly Retreat. Wolfgang: what are the bonues for that? Marik: Or someone can throw themselves on the grenade. It does automatic max damage to the hero sacrificing himself, but everyone else gets bonus DR equal to the hero's HP + 2*his DR. Marik: This was a great plan when we had a Mrugnak. Beltarne: pass Wolfgang: pass GM: It's a gas cloud - that's not going to work. Marik: True! Marik: It's coming from a hidden guy in my rear hex, so no chance for me to dodge. Firefly: Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(10,+2+3) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (15) or less Success! by 0 +2 for PD, +3 for retreat? Firefly: If either of those bonuses dont' work... :D Beltarne: is it coming from my rear too? GM: What's PD in this context? Firefly: Sorry, shield. Marik: Dodge and drop isn't a 'dodge' against an explosion. It just gets you a hex farther away from the epicenter. GM: Beltarne - flank. Marik: You don't avoid the damage. You just take less. Beltarne: so, -2 for flank, +3 for dodge and drop? Beltarne: 3d6.skill(8,-2+3) => 5,5,3 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 Beltarne: yay! GM: You guys just move and take cover. GM: 1 hex only! Marik: Unless you have a two-hex step. GM: Right, no one has that. Wolfgang: flying dodge and retreat 3d6.skill(9,+3) => 5,2,1 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 plus 3 if PD helps Wolfgang: I do, flying GM: Not encumbered you don't. Wolfgang: I'm not combat load now? GM: You didn't drop your backpack. GM: So no. Wolfgang: doh! GM: Okay. Everyone who is not Firefly can make a Resist Poison check at -4. Wolfgang: that's HT? GM: Mostly. Beltarne: 3d6.skill(13,+3-4) => 2,1,2 = 5 vs (12) or less Success! by 7 Marik: HT: 3d6.skill(14,+1-4) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Wolfgang: 3d6.skill(14,+1-4) => 2,3,4 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Firefly: If you have Resistant to Poison or other modifiers (I believe dwarves do, for instance) then you get bonuses etc. Beltarne: ((I R hardy!)) GM: Okay, you are all tipsy: -1 to DX and IQ, -2 to self-control rolls except cowardice. GM: ... that's their turn, then. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 26 Falcon) Marik: Did the Bandit Leader ever get a roll to recover from stun? Bandits: 3d6.skill(11) => 6,5,2 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 GM: He is preoccupied with the arrow in his foot. Beltarne: heh Marik: In any case: I'm not about to try to shoot through that blast of air to get the grenadier, and the mastiffs are 'trained animals who tried to kill me', not 'innocent creatures of nature' anymore. GM: The cloud is also -2 to attack rolls as it is obscuring. Marik: Fast-Draw two arrows; fast-load both; fire (DWA: Bow), one to each of Mastiff 3 and Mastiff 4. This requires one Fast-Draw roll, because my effective skill is reduced by the DX penalty. Firefly: (( Hello! )) GM: Hi, Joel? GM: What's your character's name? Marik: Fast-Draw (Arrow): 3d6.skill(18,-1-2) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 ** Joel thinks... ** Marik: Sorry, that'd be Mastiff 4 and whatever the other one is that was in my hex. GM: looks like 1. Marik: -2 concealment, -1 range, -1 fast-firing, +3 acc? Marik: -1 size? GM: Yes. They're SM0. whispering to Suede, Your allies just got attacked by bandits! You were confused, but now you think those are bad people! Marik: Dual-Weapon Attack (Bow): DA -4/2 3d6.skill(20,+3-1-1-2-4) => 2,6,3 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 3d6.skill(20,+3-1-1-2-4) => 4,4,5 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Suede: ((I'm on the wrong map again, btw)) Marik: Defenses at -2. Dogs: Mastiff 1 dodges! 3d6.skill(10,-2-2) => 6,2,6 = 14 vs (6) or less Failure! by 8 Dogs: Mastiff 4 dodges! 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 5,5,5 = 15 vs (8) or less Failure! by 7 Beltarne: ((Or not)) GM: Suede, you have a whisper. Marik: Damage: 1d6+6 => 2,6 = (8) imp and 1d6+6 => 4,6 = (10) imp Narrator: Marik reels back and puts arrows into the mastiff's, dropping them both easily. ** Suede grunts and readies his halberd. ** Beltarne: ((Polearms everywhere)) Marik: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Falcon (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Suede: ((i forget GURPS init - highest number or lowest?)) Beltarne: ((Map please!)) GM: Suede - please ask questions in MapTools, thanks! Marik: ((Nate - I was waiting until the Falcons moved.)) Beltarne: ((Init is basic speed)) Beltarne: ((Got it)) Falcons: Falcon 1 steps into combat with Beltarne and claws at his face! 3d6.skill(15,2-5) => 5,1,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Beltarne: what's penalty for parry while prone, -4? Falcons: Falcon 2 move and slams firefly! 3d6.skill(15,2-6+4) => 2,5,6 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 (telegraphed) Marik: Position table has it. GM: -3 for prone. Beltarne: Parry 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 GM: Firefly? Firefly: Erk. Firefly: Dodge! Beltarne: ((That's a hit if the penalties due to gas kill my defenses as well) Firefly: 3d6.skill(10,+2+2) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 GM: No, penalties don't usually effect defenses. Beltarne: ((K)) GM: weird but true. Firefly: "Look bird, I'm seriously going to ROAST you if you don't cut it out." 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Firefly) Beltarne: "Roast the damn birds" *heard from the ground* Beltarne: Change posture to kneeling Beltarne: no damage to birdie from axe parry? GM: New rules! animals with strikers, claws, or beaks don't get carved to pieces. Beltarne: ### GM: That way, you can fight things other than hordes of orcs. GM: It's great. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Firefly (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Beltarne: uh huh Marik: Hordes... and hordes... and hordes... Firefly: (( endless )) ** Firefly steps up one yard, and rapid-casts a Flame Jet! ** Firefly: 2d (for 1 ER) Firefly: so reach 2. -3 for rapid cast, no range penalty as the target is myself. I should remember the +1 for shouting and hopping around. Firefly: Actually. Scratch that I'm an idiot. Firefly: Step up one yard and cast Flaming Armor. Firefly: Flame jet next round :D Firefly: I'm guessing cost Is NOT halved as it's more a defensive spell than an offensive one. GM: Sounds reasonable. Firefly: Flaming Armor (18) 3d6.skill(18,+1) => 2,3,3 = 8 vs (19) or less Success! by 11 for 6 => 6 FOP GM: May revise that rule, we'll see. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Mastiff) ** Firefly is wreathed in flame. "Don't try it again! Seriously!" ** Wolfgang: drop polearm and backpack, fast draw axe 3d6.skill(15,-1) => 3,2,3 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 GM: okay. Wolfgang: cut up mastiff 2 with rapid strikes 3d6.skill(20,-1-2-3) => 1,6,6 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 3d6.skill(20,-1-2-3) => 3,1,2 = 6 vs (14) or less Success! by 8 Dogs: Mastiff 2: Dodge! and Dodge! 3d6.skill(10) => 1,6,4 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 3d6.skill(10) => 3,5,5 = 13 vs (10) or less Failure! by 3 Narrator: Wolfgang carves the mastiff into pieces. Wolfgang: step out of the cloud 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mastiff (on deck: 24 Suede) Dogs: Remaining mastiff tries to tackle Marik! 3d6.skill(14) => 1,3,6 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Marik: Retreating Dodge: 3d6.skill(10,+3-2) => 5,6,2 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Marik: Should have spent the FOP. Dogs: Knockback damage is 2d6+3 => 1,2,3 = (6) for the dog, versus 2d6+1 => 2,5,1 = (8) for Marik! Marik: Or dropped my backpack. Dogs: Resist knocking itself over! 3d6.skill(12) => 5,1,6 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Suede (on deck: 22 Bandit) Marik: Is there actual crushing damage from that? GM: Half of it - so you take 3 damage. Marik: 2 Torso DR, 1 shock penalty. You know, I neglected defenses almost completely? GM: Good thing you get a chance to rebuild stuff. GM: Suede, what are you doing? ** Suede roars and charges across to the mastiff that his downed his ally. ** GM: ... GM: okay. GM: You're at -2 because the mastiff is in the same hex as Marik. Suede: I'm going to try grabbing it with my free hand and pull it off him. Bandits: And you'll need to roll HAT-4 as you pass through the gas cloud. Marik: Slams don't really work that way. GM: And you'll need to roll HAT-4 as you pass through the gas cloud. Suede: I'm... not really sure how to actually USE the die roller Marik: You're basically bodychecking it. GM: like this 3d6.skill(18,-2) => 4,5,6 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 Suede: i mean, what to type? Suede: the instructions are sort of... vague GM: 3d6 in between brackets, followed by a dot, followed by skill, followed by modifiers. GM: ""3d6.skill(#OVAL,#MOD)" => (3**gurps(6)).skill(#OVAL,#MOD)" GM: okay, that failed... Suede: brawling skill? GM: Or pole-arm. You can cross-check. Suede: 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 3d6.skill(13,-4) Marik: Basic Die Roller: 3d6.skill(0,0) => 3,4,4 = 11 vs (0) or less Critical Failure! by 11 B556 GM: "/dieroller gurps" first. Suede: 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 3,1,4 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 Firefly: Tada! GM: You feel drunk as you pass through the cloud. -1 on all IQ and DX rolls. ** Suede yanks the mastiff off of him. "Bad dog!" ** GM: Attack roll? Suede: oh, i go again? Suede: I'm going to go again, so that's brawling, with a -1? GM: No, you just ran through a cloud of poison gas. GM: At -3 net. Marik: To clarify: You need two rolls; the first is when you enter the cloud of dizzying smoke (to resist the poison); the second is to attack the mastiff with a slam. A slam isn't a grab - you're basically body-checking the dog. It's not a bad idea. Suede: er, I'm going to slam it on the ground GM: Yes, yes you will. Roll, please. Suede: okay, what am i rolling? GM: Brawling or Polearm at -4. Marik: To slam, you're rolling Brawling, at -2 (because it's in close combat with me) and -1 (because you're suffering the effects of the poison gas) Marik: So -3 total? GM: -4, the dog is SM0 but he's SM1. Marik: Ah, right. Suede: i thought i just did that roll Marik: No, you did the Health roll to get through the gas. GM: Right. Suede: well, that's not what i was rolling :P GM: No, it's not what you thought you were rolling. Now roll! Suede: nobody told me it was gas or that I'd have to roll to pass through it Suede: 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 5,1,4 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: 9- to hit me? GM: Yes. 3d6.skill(9) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: Woo! GM: awfully crowded in that hex. Marik: He keeps moving. >.> GM: Out of move! Marik: Poot. GM: Yep. 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Bandit (on deck: 28 Marik) Bandits: Bandit leader recovers! 3d6.skill(11) => 3,4,6 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Bandits: Or not. Bandits: crossbowman steps and dual-readies a buckler and axe. Bandits: bandit grenadier fast-draws something 3d6.skill(13) => 4,2,5 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Bandits: then steps and aims. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 26 Falcon) Marik: Step southwest (I can't reach my token), fast-draw two arrows, fast-load both, and fire at the axe-and-buckler wielding very unfortunate man. GM: -2 for cover - he's in the underbrush. Marik: I have -4 range, +3 acc, -2 cover, -1 fast-firing? Marik: Fast-Draw (Arrow): 3d6.skill(18,-1-2) => 6,1,3 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 GM: Yep. Marik: Dual Weapon Attack (Bow): 3d6.skill(20,+3-4-2-1) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 and 3d6.skill(20,+3-4-2-1) => 6,1,1 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 Bandits: Block! Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,2-1) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 3d6.skill(7,2-1) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (8) or less Failure! by 4 Marik: Damage: 1d6+6 => 5,6 = (11) 1d6+6 => 2,6 = (8) imp Bandits: (11+8-6)*2 => 26 Marik: Not his day. Marik: ### Narrator: The bandit fails to dodge as two arrows pierce his chest, and he drops in a fountain of blood. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Falcon (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Falcons: Falcon 1 keeps biting Beltarne! 3d6.skill(15,2-5) => 1,2,2 = 5 vs (12) or less Success! by 7 Beltarne: Beltarne Parries! 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 1,5,3 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 Falcons: Falcon 2 moves next to Marik. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Firefly) GM: ... close combat penalties for an axe parry. Doh! Firefly: (( Shields don't' help either :/ )) Firefly: (( if they're too big. )) GM: No, shields always help. GM: He just has a -DB penalty to hit while its in the way. Beltarne: can I go? GM: Yep. Beltarne: or are we revising? GM: Sorry. Beltarne: can I rise to standing as part of an attack? Beltarne: or is that just crouching, not kneeling? GM: Yes, it's a step. GM: kneeling->standing. Beltarne: okay, so still would be in close combat? GM: Yep, attack at -4 for close combat and reduced damage. Beltarne: stand and swing 3d6.skill(18,-2-4-2) => 6,5,3 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Firefly (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Firefly: Step up another yard, cast a 4d Fireball, and eye the Grenadier threateningly. GM: How high are you? Firefly: Fireball (18) 3d6.skill(18,+1) => 4,6,2 = 12 vs (19) or less Success! by 7 for 4/2 => 2 FOP Firefly: sorry, started a yard, up, stepped up last turn, stepped up this turn, so 3 yards. Firefly: got stuck in the dialog box. GM: 'lay. Firefly: That's it! Firefly: *** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Mastiff) Wolfgang: will the trees/bushes impede a flying shield slam on the grenadier? GM: No, not really. GM: -2 cover penalty. Wolfgang: shield slam! 3d6.skill(16,-1-2) => 3,4,6 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Bandits: Block and retreat! 3d6.skill(10,2+1) => 6,4,1 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 GM: Note - you can't block for a round because you attacked with your shield. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mastiff (on deck: 24 Suede) Wolfgang: can't block or block at -3? GM: Can't block: you just did a move and attack, can't defend with your weapon. Wolfgang: ok Dogs: Step and bite Marik's arm! 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 5,3,4 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Marik: "Cursed mutt! Go find another bone!" Retreating feverish dodge: 3d6.skill(10,+3-2+2) => 6,5,1 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Suede (on deck: 22 Bandit) Beltarne: ((BRB)) Beltarne: ((Back!)) Suede: I shall end you now! 3d6.(18,+2) => 3d6.(18,+2) Marik: 3d6.skill Firefly: .skill GM: you need to type "skill" after the . ** Suede swings at the animal with a committed attack. 3d6.skill(18,+2) => 5,1,3 = 9 vs (20) or less Success! by 11 ** Dogs: Retreating Dodge! 3d6.skill(10,3-2-2) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (9) or less Failure! by 6 Marik: Not his day, either. GM: You have to stab the dog at that range - your damage is 2d+4 impaling. Beltarne: ((Very much so)) Marik: (("Only")) Suede: umm... how do i do damage? GM: oops! 2d6+4 => 5,2,4 = (11) Marik: Just 2d6+4 => 6,6,4 = (16) Marik: ((Mine's bigger.)) GM: We'll take one of those. Suede: Ha! 2d6+4 => 2,3,4 = (9) Narrator: Suede surges forward, shortening his grip and pinning the mastiff to the ground with the headspike of his halberd. 8) YOUR TURN NOW:: 22 Bandit (on deck: 28 Marik) Bandits: Leader recovers! 3d6.skill(11) => 6,4,3 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Beltarne: ((Poor doggie)) Bandits: Grenadier throws something at Wolfgang! 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (12) or less Critical Failure! B556 predictive -2/-1 Bandits: ... Firefly: Hm. Beltarne: (( I was gonna try a blocking spell, but this is better))) Firefly: I'm going to be left with a fireball and no-one to toss it at. Marik: Ranged weapon attack critfail is just a miss. GM: Really? Marik: It might be 'just drop it'. Firefly: It's hard to shoot yourself in the face with a rifle, usually. Marik: It's 'fixed consequences', anyway. Firefly: GM's allowed to do whatever, of course. Marik: Yeah. 'Just drop it'. Marik: Double-checking now. GM: Well, then, he drops a vial of Liquid Ice at his feet, which wasn't his intent. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Marik (on deck: 26 Falcon) Marik: Okay, I had that entirely messed up, but dropping it at his feet is a good consequence. Marik: Run around the crazy air jet, end facing north. Fast-draw, fast-ready one arrow, and fire at the bandit. I'm seeing -5 range, -2 gas, -2 cover, -2 Wolfgang? Marik: And -1 fast-firing? GM: yep. Marik: Bow: 3d6.skill(20,-5-2-2-2-1) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (8) or less Failure! by 8 Marik: Wow. Firefly: oop. GM: Hits Wolfgang? 3d6.skill(9) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 GM: Safe miss! 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Falcon (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Falcons: Keep trying to eat Beltarne's face! 3d6.skill(15,2-5) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Falcons: Grrr. Falcons: Falcon 2 steps, attacks, and does the same thing! 3d6.skill(15,2-5) => 1,2,4 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Beltarne: sigh Beltarne: Retreat and parry! 3d6.skill(14) => 3d6.skill(14) GM: You're at -2 to parry in CC! Beltarne: Retreat and parry! 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,3,6 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 GM: Well, that works! Beltarne: sorry 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 24 Firefly) Beltarne: good? GM: Yep. GM: There's 2 annoying falcons immediately in front of you. Beltarne: now at swinging range with retreat? GM: Yep! Beltarne: rapid strike! GM: -2 for size, -6 for rapid strike, unless you spend fatigue. Beltarne: ah, well then DA -2 3d6.skill(18,-4-2) => 3,3,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Beltarne: ((forgot about size)) Falcons: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9,-2) => 6,4,1 = 11 vs (7) or less Failure! by 4 Beltarne: 1d6+4 => 2,4 = (6) cut Narrator: Irritably, Beltarne steps back and cuts a falcon in two. Beltarne: "I Hate birds!" 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Firefly (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Firefly: "You hate NAUGHTY birds." Firefly: Falcon 1 is still in combat with Beltarn? Firefly: And is it in CLOSE combat? Marik: In combat, but not close combat, from what it looks like. Narrator: Right. Firefly: Wolfgang's got the Grenadier distracted. 4d is sort of overkill on a falcon but, um. Eh. GM: Firefly can't attack it. GM: It hasn't attacked her specifically. Firefly: aaah. Firefly: Ok, grenadier then! Marik: Both falcons tried to kill her on round 1, I thought? Firefly: Nope. GM: No, Beltarne. Firefly: One of them did try to slam me after, but not the other Marik: Right. Firefly: Vs grenadier -2 for cover, -5 for range? GM: Sure. Marik: -2 gas, -2 wolfgang? GM: Nah. Firefly: How high does the gas extend? GM: 3 yards. Firefly: I step up one yard! Firefly: And fireball the grenadier! I hope. GM: He's still in cover for -2, thanks to trees and stuff. GM: (and a bit of Wolfgang, too) Firefly: So: -5 (15 yard range), -2 cover, no gas. Firefly: I All Out attack for +1 and try it... GM: yay! Firefly: 3d6.skill(15,-5-2+1) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Gonna regret this later I'm sure. Firefly: Luck Firefly: 3d6.skill(15,-5-2+1) => 5,1,3 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Firefly: 3d6.skill(15,-5-2+1) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Firefly: Success by 0! Beltarne: haha!!! Bandits: Block! 3d6.skill(10,2) => 1,1,1 = 3 vs (12) or less Critical Success! B556 Firefly: bleh. GM: Preserves his block, lucky guy. Firefly: Neatly deflects it, the smarmy little jerk. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Mastiff) Wolfgang: step and cut him up rapid strike 3d6,skill(20,-2-3) => 3d6,skill(20,-2-3) 3d6,skill(20,-2-3) => 3d6,skill(20,-2-3) GM: want to close those brackets? Wolfgang: step and cut him up rapid strike 3d6.skill(20,-2-3) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (15) or less Success! by 8 3d6.skill(20,-2-3) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Wolfgang: comma instead of period Beltarne: ((Fear the symmetric punctuation!)) Bandits: Retreat and block and dodge! 3d6.skill(10,2+1) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 3d6.skill(7,3+2) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Wolfgang: I assume he still has -2 from cover Bandits: yes... Bandits: damage? Wolfgang: 2d6+8 => 3,5,8 = (16) cut Bandits: (16-3)*1.5 => 19.5 Narrator: Wolfgang flies forward, dodging a fireball from Firefly, and sends a flurry of blows at the grenadier. He falls back blocking madly, but the axe gets through his defenses and nearly severs his spine. He drops. Wolfgang: (( didn't he just block? not that it matters )) Marik: ((He blocked one, and failed to dodge the other.)) GM: His critical success meant it didn't count as a block. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Suede (on deck: 22 Bandit) Wolfgang: ah ** Suede takes a step forward, turns on his heel with his weapon high above his head, and brings it down upon the foul fowl. 3d6.skill(18,0) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (18) or less Success! by 9 ** Falcons: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9,-2) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (7) or less Failure! by 3 GM: Damage is 4d6+4. Wolfgang: stunned by the pun! Beltarne: ((Thank god)) Suede: And that's the end of you! 4d6+4 => 4,2,1,1,4 = (12) Marik: O.o Narrator: Suede cleaves the falcon in twain. Marik: Taking it for a long ride down the ol' Mississip. Beltarne: *Groan* GM: I'm going to take it on faith that you can kill or capture one wounded bandit. Firefly: Or terrify him into surrendering. GM: Combat is over! Wolfgang: victory!!